Cement mixes, such as concrete mixes, are used in a multitude of compositions and procedures throughout the world. In addition, greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide are a growing concern worldwide. There is a need for methods and compositions to contact cement mixes with carbon dioxide and for cement mixes containing incorporated carbon dioxide and carbonation products.